


F.T.W. (Fuck The World)

by AnotherThing



Category: HIM (Band), Viva La Bam RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherThing/pseuds/AnotherThing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is some pretty fucked up shit,” Dunn says as Bam proceeds to smash in Novak’s skull.</p>
            </blockquote>





	F.T.W. (Fuck The World)

“Check it out Random, it’s Nudie!” Bam shout-whispers from across the store. Dunn pauses from stuffing cans of food into his duffle bag and races over to where Bam is standing, in front of an half-open office door. He looks over Bam’s shoulder, and sure enough, there’s Novak tearing into the body of a deceased store clerk. The reformed junkie had wandered off during a routine scavenging mission and had been missing for two weeks. His fate had been unknown until now.

“Jesus Christ,” Dunn whispers under his breath and clutches his weapon closer as zombie Novak suddenly looks up from feasting on the store clerk’s guts. He catches sight of the two men standing in the doorway. He stares at them with glazed eyes, and leaps up from his meal, gurgling and ready to attack. Dunn feels Bam tense up and when Novak lunges at them, a crowbar comes smashing down on his head. 

“This is some pretty fucked up shit,” Dunn says as Bam proceeds to smash in Novak’s skull. The crowbar easily breaks through the flesh and bone. Zombie Novak lays on the floor in a heap; head split open and rotted remains of brain spilling out. Bam and Dunn give him a final cursory glance before backing out of the small office and resuming their task of scavenging. On their way out of the store, they dispose of two more wandering zombies before hopping onto Dunn’s bike and heading back home.

******

“Hey babe, you’ll never guess who we just saw!” Bam shouts as Dunn shuts the bike off. Ville looks down from his perch on the balcony railing; a cigarette between his lips and a rifle laying across his lap. The skateboarder shouts for him to come down and he nods. Bam and Dunn make their way to the kitchen.

Missy and Chad are in deep conversation when they enter, but stop as the two enter. Missy launches herself at Bam, enveloping him in a hug as Chad gives a more subdued greeting to Dunn. Both Chad and Missy had managed to escape a group of zombies, find each other, and make their way to Castle Bam. Missy had been the one to tell Bam about Phil and April’s fates. She finally releases him and goes to sit at the kitchen table.

Dunn deposits their haul onto the table and sits down, exhausted. Missy goes to search through the items and gives a small squeal as she finds a can of peaches. She gives Dunn a quick hug and wanders off towards the sink to find the can opener. Chad also comes over to inspect the collection, cracking a smirk as he finds a package of cigs. He nods his appreciation at Dunn and wanders outside to light up.

Ville, in the meantime, has finally made his way downstairs and Bam kisses him before launching into his tale. Dunn rolls his eyes as Bam excitedly recounts their encounter with Nudie to the Finnish man. Ville listens with mild interest and cracks a small smile as Bam makes an offhand remark about how horribly satisfying it was to crack zombie Novak’s skull in, considering all the shit he’s put up with for the last couple of years. Dunn snorts and leaves the room when Ville pulls Bam into his lap and the two begin a very heavy make-out session.

******

Ville and Bam are lounging together on a chair outside on the balcony. The skateboarder is curled up against the Finn’s side, snoring lightly. Ville runs a hand through the other man’s hair, and kisses the side of his face. Bam stirs slightly, but remains asleep. Ville stands, lifting the other man in his arms, and carries him inside the house. He deposits Bam on a sofa and then heads back out to have a smoke.

Ville pulls a cigarette out the pack he left on the balcony railing and lights up. He takes a few puffs, and looks out over the landscape surrounding them. He looks past the ruins of what was formerly Fast Eddie’s Casino and notices some movement amongst the docile foliage. He takes another puff of his cig, stubs it out, and then grabs the rifle he’d left on the side of the chair he and Bam had been sitting on.

“Son of a bitch,” he says, his voice low as person, _no zombie_ , comes stumbling out of the woods. Its face is strikingly familiar and by the blonde hair, he has not doubt who this poor soul is. He gently shakes Bam awake and informs him that his crazy ex is currently lumbering her way through the woods towards the house. Bam looks out over the landscape, catches sight of zombie Jen, and is so startled that he stumbles backwards and falls onto the floor.

“Mother-fucking hell!” Bam curses and Ville lets out a small chuckle. Bam glares at him, and the Finn can’t contain the grin that spreads across his lovely features.

“What the hell are you smiling about?” Bam asks, as Ville helps him up. They both go back to watching zombie Jen. “This is seriously some fucked up shit,” he says, watching in mute horror as Jen makes her way across the lawn. Ville chuckles again and replies, “You know, I never really liked that cunt anyways.” Bam laughs and a snort is heard in the background (courtesy of Dunn) as the Finn cocks the rifle in his hand and aims for the bitch’s head.

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Re-posting some of my old fanfic from years ago when I actually used to be active in this fandom.


End file.
